


A Failed Success

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Manga Fan Fic [16]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: "Puppy" Play, Alternate Universe - Porn, Betting, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Caught, Cum shot, Established Relationship, Failed Sex, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Staged Scene, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping, amateur porn, bad sex puns, embarrassing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”You are the WORST lover I have ever had! You cum way before I am even close and your technique sucks!”Frank continued to lace his sneakers up grabbing his jacket.”Frankie…don’t leave! I can do better!””You want to do better?”Frank grabbed a DVD and threw it at Gerard hitting him in the stomach.”Here, study this and don’t bother trying to call me. I’ll call you when I fucking feel like it.”





	1. A Good Idea?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulpvnk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulpvnk/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> So if you follow me on Twitter, you would already know this fic was coming up. It is a bit of a comedy and i could have added it to the Clueless!Gerard series, but it can also stand alone just fine. Anyway...what do you do when you lover complains that you are lousy in bed? Why become a porn star of course...well at least that what Gerard thinks. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Oh God Frankie, so good, feel so so fucking good.”

”Come on Gee, wait for me, I’m almost…”

”Can’t Frankie…I…ahhhhhh!”

Gerard bucked his hips, several times filling the condom up inside his boyfriend. It felt so good that he could not help it. He turned to say something to Frank when he received a slap in the face.

”That’s it! I’ve had it!”

Frank pushed Gerard out of him. The condom slipped off spilling in Gerard’s bed.

”Frankie! Why the fuck…”

Frank was grabbing his clothing and getting dressed. He pulled his jeans and shirt on and then sat down to put on his shoes.

”I’m done with you Gerard.”

”What?! What did I do?!”

Gerard was confused and his face really hurt. Frank looked up and him and scowled.

”You are the WORST lover I have ever had! You cum way before I am even close and your technique sucks!”

Frank continued to lace his sneakers up grabbing his jacket.

”Frankie…don’t leave! I can do better!”

”You want to do better?”

Frank grabbed a DVD and threw it at Gerard hitting him in the stomach.

”Here, study this and don’t bother trying to call me. I’ll call you when I fucking feel like it.”

Gerard watched as Frank walked out of the bedroom and then heard the door of his apartment slam. He sighed and looked at the DVD.

”Splatman and the Cocksure Wonder.”

He sighed and got up. He looked at the ruined condom still dripping cum over his blanket. He ignored it and wandered into the living room naked. He pushed everything off the sofa and sat down. He put the DVD in and sat there watching.

*

*

*

”This shit is horrible.”

Gerard couldn’t believe Mikey owned this. The dialogue was bad and the plot was stupid and the costumes were barely there. Well…it was a porn after all, but Gerard’s comic integrity said it was all wrong. When the *cough* film ended the main screen came on and Gerard was about to turn it off when he saw the window for “cumming attractions”. He sighed at the pun and clicked on it.

”Oh.”

Well this was not a bad parody of a movie. It was two very good looking guys having intense sex and Gerard felt himself getting hard just watching them.

”Wow.”

He started to stroke himself watching the scene and before he knew it he was cumming in his hand. That’s when he noticed that the scene was only three minutes long.

”Shit…Frank’s right…I do suck at sex.”

Gerard let go of his cock wiping his hand on his brother’s jacket. Fucker shouldn’t have left it there in the first place. The scene ended and the website came up for the studio. Gerard grabbed a pen out of Mikey’s jacket and wrote it on his hand. He turned the TV off and headed into the bedroom again to his lap top.

* * *

”I’m sooooo bored!”

Brian flopped back on the sofa with his head hanging over the edge.

”Awww baby, what’s wrong?’

”Nothing exciting has happened in a while.”

”I made cupcakes.”

Brian looked over and saw his boyfriend; 6’ 2”, long blond hair, rugged beard, of five years standing there in his frilly apron holding a tray of beautifully iced cupcakes that smelled mouthwateringly good.

”Come here you.”

Bob walked over and put the cupcakes down on the coffee table. He kneeled down next to Brian and Brian sat up and pulled him into a kiss.

”How did I get so lucky to get you?”

Bob giggled as the phone rang. Brian grabbed for it popping on the speaker.

”Tongue in Cheek studios.”

”Hi…uh…can I speak to…um…”

The voice on the phone sounded tight with a high pitch and a little meek. Brian pushed Bob away a bit and sat up.

”It’s okay honey relax, what can I do for you?”

”I’m uh…interested in…”

”Did you want to audition?”

”Uh…well…yes?”

The boy on the other line sounded too cute. Brian grinned as he motioned for Bob to give him paper and a pen.

”What’s your name Honey?”

”Oh um…it’s Gerard.”

”Well Gerard, my name is Brian and you can come down to the studio tomorrow afternoon if you are free.”

”Yeah…I can do that.”

”Good, you have the address from the website?”

”Yeah.”

”Well then see you tomorrow.”

”Thanks Brian.”

Brian hung up and looked at Bob.

”Well that was interesting for sure.”

”He sounds cute.”

”I bet he’s a twink.”

”Maybe, but you don’t go for twinks do you Bobby.”

Brian smirked and took the cupcake that Bob was eating out of his hand.

”Nope…I go for you.”

Bob smiled and brain kissed him.

*

*

*

”I can do this.”

Gerard slammed the door to his car a little too loud and it made him jump. He hated being nervous. It made his voice squeak and he felt like he sounded so unmanly. He fixed his tie and then headed into the building. He walked up the stairs listening for any sounds like he was in a porn studio. Surely there would be like moaning noises, but the whole way he heard nothing. He finally got to the third floor and opened the door. The hallway looked normal, there was plush carpeting. He walked down to the fifth door that had the studio name on it. He knocked and waited.

”Enter.”

Gerard opened the door.

”Uh…hello?”

He walked into what looked like a normal hallway of an apartment.

”Anyone here?”

”In the living room.”

”Take your shoes off please, Bobby just vacuumed.”

”Uh…sure.”

Gerard slipped his shoes off and regretted it instantly. His socks were two different colors and one had the beginning of a hole on the big toe. Cursing he bent down to try and move it between his toes. He was so busy he didn’t notice the shadow over him till he heard the voice clear. He looked up and saw a boy…well a young man. He yelped and fell on his ass.

”Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

”You didn’t! I mean…you didn’t I was just…surprised that’s all.”

Gerard internally cursed again at his high squeak. The boy above him smirked.

”Whatever you say. I was sent to see what was taking you so long, but I can see now that it was a wardrobe malfunction.”

Gerard looked where the boy was and saw that when he fell he pushed his toe completely through the sock.

”Goddammmitfuck!”

”Wow, never heard that as one word before.”

The boy held his hand out and Gerard let him be pulled up right into his arms.

”Uh hi?”

The boy…was not a boy at all, but a young man with muscles and a boyish face.

”Hi yourself their cutie, you got a name?”

”Oh…it’s G-Gerard.”

”Well G-Gerard, I’m Ryan. Come meet the rest of the gang.”

Ryan held him as they walked down the hall, Gerard constantly reminded of his naked toe by the plush carpet against his skin.

”Hey gang, look what I found.”

”Well hi there.”

”Hullo.”

Gerard looked at the two boys lounging in the living room. They all kind of looked like Ryan in that they were built, but had young faces. Gerard suddenly felt like he didn’t belong.

”Hey, you must be Gerard.”

Gerard turned and saw a short guy with tattoos come out of a door with a plaque on it.

”Brian Schechter. I’m the owner and director of Tongue in Cheek Studios. Why don’t you have a seat and we can get started.”

”Um…”

Gerard looked for a place to sit, but all the furniture was taken up by one boy or another.

”Alright guys, move it, let the new guy sit.”

Brian shooed them all onto one sofa and then sat in the arm chair. Gerard awkwardly sat on the love seat with Ryan, who had not let go of him yet.

”So I have the simple information that you put on the website application, now I just need to see some ID that says who you are and then a few questions.”

Gerard took out his wallet.

”Okay, so you are…wow, are you really 27?”

”Um yeah…is that okay?”

Gerard ducked a little behind his semi long hair. Frank had been on his to cut it, maybe he should have before he interview.

”Look at him…he’s blushing!”

”How adorable is that!”

”I wanna hug him!”

Gerard was surprised to hear those things. He looked up at Brian who was staring at him in awe.

”Yes Gerard, that is just fine…it’s just that…I thought you weren’t even 21 yet.”

”Oh…no, I’m completely legal drinking age as well as age of consent Sir.”

”He called Brian Sir!”

”So cute!”

Ryan hugged Gerard tightly.

”Well that’s good, but we don’t allow alcohol on the job.”

”Yeah, we save that for later!”

”Okay you three, go get lunch.”

Two boys grumbled and left. Ryan got up kissing Gerard’s cheek. See you later Gee.”

”Well, alone at last.”

Gerard suddenly felt more self-conscious now.

”Boss, we got a problem.”

A buff looking blonde walked him and Gerard hitched his breath.

”Andy called out sick.”

”Shit, that’s no good. Wait…Gerard, how about we skip the formalities. You help us out and you’re hired.”

”What do I have to do?”

”Andy one of our lighting guys is out and we need someone to hold the white board to help control the lighting.”

”Oh sure! I can do that!”

”Great! Follow Bob and he will show you what to do.”

Brian gave Gerard a gentle smile and he smiled back. He followed Bob through the door.

”Holyfuckingshit!”

”I think I need a fluffer again.”

”My makeup is running.”

”Check the sound; I thought I heard background noise in the music.”

Gerard was stunned. There were people running around everywhere holding mikes, wearing headphones, and adjusting lighting. It looked like a normal movie studio…except for the two naked guys on bed in the center of the room. Bob walked up to them and started talking.

”Hey, can you hold this?”

A guy with frizzy hair handed him a gleaming white board.

”I’m Ray and that over there is our sound guy Joe.”

”Uh…Gerard.”

”Great, thank for helping us out. Now go stand near the bed.”

Ray put a pair of headphone on Gerard and he jumped when he heard a voice.

”Hey, so I’ll give you cues through these when I need you to raise or lower the board okay?”

Gerard nodded and Ray gave him a thumbs up and then walked away. Gerard moved over to the bed and Bob smiled at him. The guy on the bed was what Frank used to call the good kind of chubby. Not fat, but enough to grab onto when fucking. A guy was fixing his makeup while the man in front of him was getting a blow job, but he was having a casual conversation as it happened. Gerard thought it was all so surreal.

”Alright you good now Brendon?”

”Yeah, I think so. You good Trick.”

”Yeah, just these damn lights.”

”Well we have someone to help us so we can tone them down a bit now.”

Bob pointed to Gerard and Gerard ducked behind the whiteboard a bit.

”Awww ha’s shy, that’s cute.”

”Okay, condom on?”

”Yup.”

”Are you good Trick or do you need more lube.”

”Could use some.”

The same guy that did his makeup brought over a strange syringe. He pushed it in Trick’s ass and pressed the plunger.

”Oh God that’s cold!”

”Sorry, the warmer isn’t working. But it is warming gel so it should heat up quickly.”

”Oh…yeah, it is.”

”Don’t start without me Trick.”

The three of the smiled and laughed and then Bob zoomed in as he focused on Brendon pushing into Trick. Gerard was in awe how…mechanical it all was. They stopped a few times to change angles and Ray gave him orders to move around the bed and raise and lower the board. Soon though he heard Brendon groan.

”Fuck, I need to cum.”

”Yeah, I’m getting close too.”

”Okay Brendon take the condom off and make sure you cum on his chest.”

”Right.”

Brendon pulled the condom off and the pushed back into Trick raw. Gerard shuddered at his moan and then realized that he was one of the actors in the short clip he saw. Brendon must have been aiming right for Trick’s prostate cause Trick was arching his back and moaning and soon came without being touched. Brendon pulled his cock out as Bob zoomed in and Brendon started to jerk himself as he came all over Trick’s chest. When the last drop of cum fell Gerard jumped as he heard Brian yell cut.

”Great job everyone.”

Then everyone was cleaning up the set. Brendon and Trick were both given robes as well as rags to wipe themselves down. They stood there talking like they hadn’t just been fucking.

”Great job Gerard.”

Gerard jumped again as Brian laid a hand on his shoulder. He dropped the board and squeaked. He was rock hard.

”Well…I guess we did a really good job huh?”

Brian chuckled and Gerard’s felt embarrassed.

”Come on Gerard, we can put that to good use now.”

”Huh?”

”Yeah, no time like the present to shoot your solo.”

”My…solo?”

Gerard voice went up at the end of his sentence.

”That’s so cute! Do you make noises like that during fucking too?”

”I…”

”No matter, I just want to get the real you.”

Bob led Gerard to a side room where there was just a sofa and table.

”Go ahead and strip.”

”I…uh…”

”Don’t be shy, I bet you have a great cock.”

Gerard turned bright red, but he started to take off his suit. When he got to his underwear, his hard on had gone down a bit. Brian came in and was resting against the wall. Gerard took his underwear off and sat on the sofa. Bob leaned over him and started to film his cock. Gerard’s hand was shaking as he started to stroke it.

”Can I watch?”

Brian saw Patrick in the doorway.

”I wouldn’t he’s really nervous.”

”Awww okay, I’ll just…”

”I can’t I’m sorry.”

Gerard was ashamed. His hard on was completely gone now and he deflated.

”Maybe I can help.”

Gerard looked up and saw Trick, the bottom from the scene. He walked in and dropped to his knees. He gently picked up Gerard’s cock.

”We haven’t been formally introduced yet, but I guess that can wait a bit longer.”

Gerard didn’t get to say anything else as the guy took him in his mouth. Gerard groaned and tipped his head back.

”I like that face. Pure ecstasy that is.”

Bob leaned over taking in Gerard’s face as Gerard’s hand went into Patrick’s hair. Patrick moaned and he knew the vibrations ran through Gerard’s cock.

”Ooohh, can I join too?”

Brendon walked in and Patrick smiled at him. He moved over and then there were two good looking professional porn stars sucking on his cock. Gerard let out an obscene sound and Bob smiled.

”That’s the sound of money my friend. Keep going guys.”

Gerard pushed both hands into their hair and they were letting him direct where he should go. It felt so good. He had never been with more than one person at a time either. Then he felt one mouth leave and Trick was on the sofa with him.

”I like the sounds we can pull from you. They are so real.”

He leaned into kiss Gerard as Brendon kept sucking him.

”SORRY I’M LATE!”

Everyone froze and looked over at the door where a muscular guy with dark hair and eyeliner was standing. He had no shirt on and his pants partially unbuttoned. He was covered in tattoos and reminded Gerard so much of Frank.

”Uhhhhhh.”

*spurt spurt*

Bob didn’t move fast enough. Gerard came and his cock twitched so hard that he not only got Brendon in the face, but it arched high enough to hit Trick as well as Bob and the camera lens.

”OhmyfuckingGod!”

”Well, that’s what I call a finale!”

”I’ll take that as a compliment.”

”He doesn’t taste to bed either.”

”Can someone get me a wet wipe?”

”Oh Bobby here.”

Everyone was talking at once and all Gerard wanted to do was disappear.


	2. Topsy Turvy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So Gee, why did you want to work with us?”
> 
> ”Um…it’s kind of embarrassing.”
> 
> ”GO for it, we won’t judge you.”
> 
> Gerard took in a deep breath.
> 
> ”My…boyfriendsaysIsuckatsex.”
> 
> ”Man, you gotta teach me how to talk like that.”
> 
> ”Wait…so your boyfriend?”
> 
> ”He hates that I cum fast and says that I fuck lousy.”
> 
> ”YOU’RE A TOP!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> I am getting more excited that it is only two weeks now till _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ comes to visit me! Wait till you see the new story that we are working on too! So much to talk about, but i ain't saying shit! ^0^
> 
> Check out our twitters for sneak previews! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard took a deep breath as he stood on the doorstep of the building that housed Tongue in Cheek Studios. He opened the door and traveled to the third floor. He walked down to the fifth door and lifted his hand to knock.

”This is stupid, I made a fool of myself, they aren’t gonna want to see me again.”

As much as he said this though, he found his hand connecting to the wood.

”Yes, can I…GERARD!”

Gerard could barely breathe as he was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Bob.

”Bobby, let the boy breathe please.”

”Oh right.”

Bob led Gerard into the living area. All the people from the set were there, including the two boys whose names he never got.

”Look guys, Gerard is back!”

”Fuck!”

”Ha! Told you!”

”Dammit!”

”Pay up bitches!”

”Why couldn’t you wait one more day?”

”I don’t…huh?”

Ryan showed him a book.

”You guys bet if I would come back or not?”

”Yup and I won, so pay me bitches.”

”*groan* I was one day away!”

Gerard groaned himself and plopped into the open seat next to Patrick.

”So you didn’t meet Jon or Spencer last time.”

The two guys that he saw the first time gave a quick wave as they were engrossed in a video game.

”Oh, saw the footage man, you have got some reach brother.”

”Wait…what footage?”

”This one.”

Gerard looked up and saw Brian holding a disk up with the words G’s solo on it.

”You kept it?”

Gerard squeaked and everyone awed at it.

”He sounds so cute!”

”Like a church mouse!”

”It makes me want to hug him!”

”But why?”

Gerard tried to ignore the others and keep conversing with Brian.

”Cause it was good and cum shots like that make bank…speaking of, how do you want to get paid?”

”Paid?”

”Well yeah, we aren’t gonna use your footage without paying you for it.”

”Oh…do you do direct deposit?”

”Yup, just need bank info.”

”So Gee, why did you want to work with us?”

”Um…it’s kind of embarrassing.”

”GO for it, we won’t judge you.”

Gerard took in a deep breath.

”My…boyfriendsaysIsuckatsex.”

”Man, you gotta teach me how to talk like that.”

”Wait…so your boyfriend?”

”He hates that I cum fast and says that I fuck lousy.”

”YOU’RE A TOP!?”

The whole room chorused and Gerard jumped.

”Well yeah…I mean with Frankie…although he is kind of a power bottom…”

”Like me!”

Patrick jumped up and cuddled Gerard.

”So then I would be perfect to help your technique!”

”Great! Then it’s settled.”

”Wait…what’s happening?”

”You and Patrick are gonna fuck…in a week. Meanwhile, you can’t cum the whole time.”

”WHAT!? FUCKING FUCKFUCKFUCKME!”

Brendon leaned into Ryan.

”I think that’s gonna be his thing.”

”Yeah, he strings profanity together so well.”

Brian sat down on the arm next to Gerard.

”It will go much better for you if you save it up.”

”I guess…so…see you in a week?”

”YAY!”

The whole room chorused again and they all hugger Gerard. It felt weird, but it was a good weird and maybe things would be alright.

”Hey Ry?”

Brendon leaned in to whisper

”Bet he doesn’t make it.”

Ryan pulls out the book making anyone not hugging Gerard notice.

”You’re on.”

*Beep*  
 _Hey Frankie…it’s Gee. Look…I know you said don’t call, but I wanted you to know that I am working on fixing…our problem and that I care about you a lot and don’t want to lose you. I love you._  
*Beep*

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”Alright, so neighbors getting to know each other?”

”Sounds good to me.”

”Wait…what are you…”

”The plot of the scene. We film the acting part later.”

”Oh…I…okay.”

Gerard didn’t know that’s how it was done.

”Right so did you do what I said?”

”Yup.”

”Not once?”

”Took a few cold showers, but honestly without my boyfriend…”

”Awww, he’s so committed.”

”Well he better appreciate you going through all this for him.”

”Right, so let’s get to fucking.”

Gerard was led to the same room as Brendon and Trick…now Patrick, were in. The sheets were a different color though.

”I thought the purple went better with Gerard’s pale skin.”

”Good thinking.”

”Alright, lighting all set.”

Ray gave the thumbs up and Andy, who Gerard was covering for last week waved to him. Gerard shyly waved back. Then he was pushed onto the bed and landed with an oof.

”Don’t worry, I got you.”

Patrick slipped off his shirt and then looked at Brian and Bob.

”Alright, ready Bobby.”

”Yup, all set.”

”Alright, quiet, lights, rolling…ACTION.”

”P-Please take care of me.”

”Don’t worry baby, I have you.”

Patrick started to unbutton his shirt and push it off Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard shivered and Patrick leaned up.

”Relax.”

He leaned in a kissed him and immediately Gerard knew he was kissing a pro. Patrick knew how to work his tongue and pulled all kinds of noises from Gerard that he didn’t know he knew how to make.

”Guess you liked that huh?”

Patrick reached down and palmed Gerard’s still clothed hard on. He moved down licking and sucking on each nipple as he made his way down to his stomach. He nibbled gently at the slight paunch there and Gerard tried to curl up, but Patrick held him at the hips.

”Stop, I like it.”

He then unbuttoned his jeans and zipper with his teeth. Patrick made a please noise that Gerard didn’t wear any underwear as he dipped his tongue down and licked the exposed part of Gerard’s cock. He eased the pants off and licked more. Gerard groaned and pushed his hips up to help. When he jeans were gone, Patrick went down on him. He gave him an expert suck job, just on the edge of a blow job cause it was all tongue and show and not a lot of paying attention to the details to get him off. Then Gerard jumped when Patrick leaned down and pressed his finger against his opening.

”Oh, you don’t like that?”

”N-N-No.”

”Hmmm too bad, well will you do that to me?”

Gerard nodded and Patrick shimmied off the shorts he was wearing. He then climbed over Gerard facing away so he could take his cock back in his mouth. Gerard looked up and spread Patrick’s ass cheeks. His opening quivered with anticipation. Out of camera shot someone squirted lube on Gerard’s finger. As he lifted his hand to touch Patrick, he could smell the fruit flavoring. He guess some of the guys liked to do that, but he didn’t. He pressed his finger against Patrick’s opening and pushed it in.

”Ahhhh, yesssss.”

Gerard assumed that Patrick being a pro, he could move from one finger to two easily. He did so and started to thrust in and out of him.

”Wow Gee, you’re so hard now.”

”Wanna put it in you.”

”Not yet baby, just a bit longer.”

”Please, I need to feel you.”

Patrick was handed a condom and he ripped it open and rolled it down Gerard’s cock with his tongue. He then crawled off Gerard and Gerard moved behind him. He pressed his cock in to Patrick slowly.

”Shhhh slowly.”

”Can’t I gotta…”

Gerard started to thrust wildly.

”Fuck, Gee, no , not yet, you can’t…”

”Oh shitfuckfuckshitFUCK!”

Gerard rammed hard into Patrick spilling into the condom and flopped over his back.

”Uh…”

”That was less than a minute.”

”43 sec. to be precise.”

”You timed it?”

”Yup!”

Gerard was curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed. Patrick had gotten up and slipped a towel on.

”Not even close huh?”

”He never hit my prostate once. I don’t even think he was trying.”

Patrick and Brian looked at Bob trying to console Gerard.

”Well…I understand his boyfriend now.”

There was a loud wail from Gerard and Bob held him tightly while glaring at Brendon.

*

*

*

”Uh…hello?”

”Hey Pete, welcome back.”

”Thanks.”

”How was the photo shoot?”

”It was good…what’s going on?”

Pete saw the guy from last week there. He was brooding hard and Patrick was consoling him.

”Gee let it fly again, but this time it took less than a minute.”

”RYAN!”

”What?”

”Fuck, no wonder Frankie hates me. I hate me.”

Pete couldn’t help it. He started to laugh.

”Pete! Not cool man!”

”Sorry, it’s just…anyway, you just had a poor teacher. Let me take over.”

”Oh! I can see it all now. The sweet innocent college student gets accosted by the bad boy in the library and he asks him out for a drink.”

”Wait…Pete is younger than Gee.”

”Yeah, but look at Gee.”

”Makes sense.”

”So Gee’s next scene will be with Pete.”

”Wait…does that mean I…”

Everyone looked at Gerard.

”Wow, does that mean you’ve never been fucked?”

”No, I always topped and...”

”Even better! Virgin vids get lots more views!”

”But I…”

Pete just looked at Gerard and smirked. Gerard hid in sofa as Patrick pated his thigh softly.

*

*

*

”So do you think Gee is already falling for Pete?”

The guys were standing in the bookstore owned by a friend of Brian’s. Part of the scene would be shot here and the rest in Brian’s basement cause it contained a bar.

”IS there anyone that doesn’t fall for Pete?”

They all murmured agreement, but Ryan was smirking.

”What’s up Ry?”

”What if Pete fell for Gee?”

”What? No way!”

”He is cute though.”

”Yeah, but so is Trick.”

”Yeah, but not the same innocent way. Look, he can’t stop looking at him.”

”It was true. Patrick was talking to Gerard giving him some confidence and Pete kept looking over to them.”

”I bet that Pete falls for Gerard before he falls for Pete.”

”Oooh, you’re on!”

”Alright guys, so mill around the store, but keep your faces out of the shot cause we need to use them for the bar scene.”

Everyone took their place.

”Alright Gee, you go stand over there.”

”Right.”

”Now Pete is going to chat you up a bit and then invite you to the bar for a drink. That’s where you guys will have bathroom sex.”

”R-Right.”

”Don’t worry, you will have preprep and we have a fluffer on standby.”

Gerard shuffled over to the book case. He looked up and smiled. It was the fantasy section. He found the D&D area and picked up a book that he wanted to get for mikey and him. Man, what would Mikey say about all this. He tried to push his brother out of his mind. There was no place for Mikey in porn.

”Alright, quiet, lights, and…ACTION!”

”Hey.”

Gerard jumped when Pete laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the book.

”Hey.”

”I’ve seen you in the hall.”

”Uh…yeah, I’ve seen you too.”

”Sweet, wanna get a drink?”

”Oh I…”

Gerard dropped the book and Pete picked it up.

”Dungeons and Dragons huh?”

”Yeah, I play with my brother and friends.”

”Aww that’s cute. Which one is the damsel in distress?”

”Oh, well I’m the DM for group so I usually play the victim and…”

Pete pushed Gerard against the book shelf placing the book back.

”Bet you make a pretty victim too. Just begging for mercy from the bad guy trying to take your virtue.”

Pete leaned in and whispered into Gerard’s ear hearing him whimper.

”Can I take your virtue?”

* * *

”Bobby…is this in the script you wrote?”

”No, it’s all adlibbed, I didn’t think we were doing anything in the bookstore.”

”We’re not supposed to, but let’s just keep rolling and see what happens.”

Bob nodded to Brian and went back to concentrating on the action.

* * *

Pete palmed Gerard through his jeans.

”Seems like you have a mighty fine sword there. Would you like to see mine?”

”I…”

Pete looked at Gerard smirking and leaned into kiss him. Gerard pressed into the kiss. He was like Patrick, a good kisser, pro, but he pushed more and dominated it and Gerard was not used to that. He felt his zipper coming down and then Pete’s hand was in his jeans and on his cock. He started to stroke him and moved from kissing him to biting and licking his jaw. He moved to his neck and started to suck.

”N-No marks p-p-please.”

”Why? Afraid your brother will see it…or your boyfriend?”

Pete bit down on Gerard’s neck and sucked hard. Gerard gasped and moaned s Pete stroked him faster. Gerard’s eyes were closed and then he opened them and saw everyone over Pete’s shoulder…watching them.

”STOP!”

Gerard pushed Pete away and ran.

”Fuck CUT! Pete you were too much!”

”Shit, I should have stopped it!”

”You didn’t know Bobby.”

”Pete?”

Patrick walked up to his co-star.

”He’s not me Pete.”

”Yeah…I get that.”

”Pete?”

”I’ll be back.”

Pete took off and Ryan just leaned back against the wall of books and smirked at Brendon.

*

*

*

”Stupid, so fucking stupid.”

Gerard ran. He ran away from everyone one. He ran away from Pete. How could he think that he could even be in the same scene with a guy like that, let alone co-star. He was a fool. He stopped next to a bar and slipped in. He ordered a shot and gulped it down. The burn grounded him. He looked up at his reflection in the bar mirror and gasped. His neck was purple. Quickly he went into the bathroom. He walked up to the mirror and groaned. He had a fucking hickey.

”You dating a vampire?”

”What?”

Gerard turned and saw a lounge lizard. Man they still looked like 70’s rejects.

”You’re neck.”

The guy could smell Gerard’s fear cause he pressed him against the sink leaning in.

”Nice color, maybe you need a matching one on the other side?”

”Or maybe you need to back the fuck up.”

The guys turned and saw Pete standing there covered in tattoos.

”Hey man, I didn’t know he was yours. Just admiring your work.”

”Yeah, well you can look, but don’t you even think about fucking touching.”

”Right, sorry.”

The guy let go of Gerard and stumbled out of the bathroom.

”I…”

”You shouldn’t run off set like that. You are a paid actor and that says something.”

”Right…sorry.”

Gerard flinched as Pete touched his face pushing it aside to see the mark he left.

”I didn’t mean to do that.”

”It’s okay.”

”No, it’s not. You deserve to be treated better than that. Your boyfriend is wrong. You are not lousy in bed, you were just never taught the right way.”

Pete took Gerard’s hand.

”Come on, let’s go back.”

”Okay.”

*

*

*

”You’re back!”

”Hi, sorry I…”

Once again Gerard was pulled into a bone crushing hug by Bob. He figures he better get used to it.

”I’m so sorry Gee! I should have stopped the scene! It wasn’t part of the script and…”

Gerard pushed Bob gently away.

”It’s okay Bobby, really. Look, I just can’t do the public scene. Can we change it to something more…intimate?”

”I think we can do that Gee.”

Brian smiled at Gerard and they started to talk about it.

”Well…look at you. Casanova has a heart.”

”Shut it Trick.”

Patrick smirked and patted Pete on the shoulder.

”Never thought I would see the day when someone would get to you.”

”I just…his boyfriend doesn’t see it and…”

”Yeah, I know Pete. I know.”

Pete watched Gerard talking to Brian and Bob and waving his hands around smiling and laughing. He let a small smile grace his lip. He didn’t know much about the new blood, but he had a feeling he was going to have fun finding out.


	3. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick grabbed Gerard hand and pulled him out of the room.
> 
> ”What’s up Patrick?”
> 
> ”So, you don’t usually bottom…”
> 
> ”Oh, I mean I never have and…”
> 
> ”Right, so we need to prepare you.”
> 
> ”Prepare? Isn’t that what Pete does?”
> 
> Patrick giggled.
> 
> ”No not that kind of prep, this kind.”
> 
> Patrick pulled out the bag he had in his hand and opened it. Inside was a red bag and a hose. Gerard looked at it and then went as red as the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter was a lot of fun to write! In between coughing my brains I was laughing at the porn scene! I hope you get those moments too like i did! ^0^
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

”Wow, this is…”

”Perfect right?”

Bob had such a gleeful look on his face and Gerard swore that he had heart eyes. He didn’t want to say anything to hurt the big man’s feelings.

”Yeah, it is.”

”Is that my blushing bride?”

Pete walked in wrapped in a matching fluffy white robe like Gerard. Gerard ducked his head and blushed.

”Well he is blushing so that’s a yes I think.”

Patrick walked in clutching something in his hand.

”As the maid of honor I do need to borrow the bride for a bit.”

Patrick grabbed Gerard hand and pulled him out of the room.

”What’s up Patrick?”

”So, you don’t usually bottom…”

”Oh, I mean I never have and…”

”Right, so we need to prepare you.”

”Prepare? Isn’t that what Pete does?”

Patrick giggled.

”No not that kind of prep, this kind.”

Patrick pulled out the bag he had in his hand and opened it. Inside was a red bag and a hose. Gerard looked at it and then went as red as the bag.

”Is that…”

”Yup.”

”And I have to…”

”Well, let’s face it Gee, what usually comes from there has no place on camera…well unless you are into that, which no one here is so no.”

Gerard made a disgusted face. He didn’t even want to know. He thought about Frank and how he did this for him and all without Gerard’s knowledge.

”No wonder he hates me.”

”He doesn’t hate you, how could he when you are doing all this for him.”

”You’re right, it’s for Frankie.”

Gerard took the bag and headed for the bathroom.

”Oh Gee?”

”Yeah?”

”Warm water is the best.”

”Uh…right.”

Patrick watched Gerard disappear through the door. He laughed again and then went to join the other.

*

*

*

Gerard felt weird and nervous. The process was disgusting, but he kept reminding himself that Frank did it for him. He got through it and now he was on the bed covered in a white duvet and red rose petals. The cliché was amazing. He still had on his white robe, but under it was a pair of designer bikini’s in white with a little black bow tie on it. He knew Pete had a black one on with a white bow tie.

”Alright, so I am going to start filming when Brian yells action and just not stop till everything is over.”

Gerard nodded and the quiet was called for. Classical music filled the room and Brian yelled ACTION and then the lights dimmed. Gerard looked up and saw Pete enter.

”The party was nice, but I like being alone best.”

”Y-Yes, I like your brother.”

Gerard cursed himself for stuttering, but no one seemed to be bothered by it.

”Not more than me I hope.”

Pete chuckled and shut the door. He crossed over to the bed and stood in front of it.

”No, of course not.”

”Good, cause I gotta tell you I am better in bed than he is.”

Gerard lost the next line as Pete crawled into the bed.

”Have I rendered you speechless my love?”

”Y-You just took me by surprise.”

”I like surprises don’t you?”

Pete leaned in and kissed him. Gerard stiffened for a moment and then melted under Pete’s touch. Pete moved to kiss Gerard’s jaw and then his neck. Gerard felt his robe opening and Pete kissed down his chest. He arched his back into the touch. Pete moved to circle a nipple with his tongue and Gerard jumped.

”Oh, that feels…”

”Sensitive are we? I like that.”

Pete sucked harder on the little nub as he squeezed the other with his hand. Gerard le out little whimpers and breaths. Pete pulled off and kissed the older man again and then undid his own robe and slipped it off. He moved down to his knees and tugged lightly on the strings on the side of Gerard’s outfit.

”May I?”

”Yes.”

His voice was barely a whisper filled with ecstasy and Pete loved it. He pulled the string revealing Gerard’s straining cock. He leaned in and licked a stripe up the shaft to the head. He then suckled on the head like a lollipop lapping up the precum that Gerard was leaking like crazy. He teased the boy more with his talented tongue and mouth before fully going down on the shaft. As he bobbed his head, he reached under the covers and pulled out the bottle of lube slipped in there. He coated his fingers and pressed one to Gerard’s cherry ass. He felt Gerard stiffen a bit and deep throated him. Gerard let out a strangled cry as Pete swallowed letting his throat muscles contract over the head and it gave him the chance to slip a finger inside Gerard.

”Fuck.”

Gerard never felt anything like this before. It felt…strange and unnatural, but he wanted more and yet he wanted it to stop, and yet…his body was so confused. What Pete was doing with his mouth was amazing and he would forget what was going on down in his ass till another finger was added. Then there was stretching and Gerard had done this was Frank hundreds of times. Did it feel like this every time? Is this one of the places that he messed up. That he did not do right by his boyfriend. Gerard didn’t get a chance to think about it when his head exploded…in a good way. Something inside him…a feeling like he had never had before. It happened again and again and soon he was howling.

”Well that is going to be a treat for the viewer.”

”Yes, we will have to add something clever to the title.”

The whole room was in awe at how the new bottom had started to sound like a hound baying at the moon when his prostate was brushed. Patrick knew that Pete was going to play this one up. Sure enough he pulled off Gerard’s cock with a grin.

”My my my, what a surprise. My bride has turned out to be a sweet puppy too.”

Gerard blushed panting.

”S-S-S-Sorry.”

”No no no, I like it. It makes you special and I think my special puppy deserves a nice big treat for his reward.”

Bob tried not to groan at Pete’s lame joke. Pete took off his own g-string and slicked up his cock moving into Gerard’s splayed open legs. He grabbed them and hitched them high on his hips.

”You want it boy?”

”Yes.”

”You sure?”

He pressed the head of his erection against Gerard’s opening.

”Yes, please fuck me.”

”Oh, I like when you beg.”

Pete pressed his head forward and started to breach Gerard. He watched for signs of pain and used his flexibility to suck on Gerard’s nipples as he continued to press in. Gerard surprised him and took it well with very little tears. When he was fully in he rested and kissed the rest away.

”We are one now and no man can put us asunder.”

”Ooooh that was good.”

Brian nodded impressed at Pete’s improv. Bob moved around the scene changing angles, getting close ups of Pete’s cock pressed in Gerard’s ass. Shots of Pete murmuring encouragement to the new bottom and Gerard’s small smiles. When Pete started to move, Bob got some great action footage. The scene started up full swing and everyone admired Pete’s technique while getting aroused at the noises Gerard was making. They stayed in that position for a while and then Brian called for something different. Pete pulled out and had Gerard turn on his hands and knees for classic doggie style. This was amusing cause Pete could hit Gerard’s prostate more now and Gerard began to howl again and fuck back on him. Bob moved around again and took footage from the back and also go some great expression shots of Gerard and Pete alone and then panning out together.

”Can I get a better view of Gerard’s cock?” 

”Sure, hold on.”

Gerard yelped as Pete put an arm around his waist and hauled him up so that they were chest to back. Pete’s kept fucking Gerard with broad strokes. He went to touch Gerard, but Brian’s voice stopped him.

”I think he can cum like that.”

”Really?”

”Yes. Play with his nipples more and give him a…prostate exam.”

Pete smiled at Brian.

”You got it boss.”

Pete pulled all the way back and then rammed into Gerard hard making him howl the longest he had yet. He pulled and tweaked his nipples and Gerard thrashed and panted and then suddenly he was cumming long spurts as his back arched. Bob quickly moved to avoid getting his with one and got it on the camera instead. He had to wipe the lens off to catch Pete pushing Gerard down and pulling his cock out cumming all over Gerard’s ass. It slid down the crack and Pete used his fingers and pushed it back in. Gerard fell on his arms with his ass in the air bucking against his fingers and continuing to howl. Pete finger fucked him a bit longer to let Bob get a close up as he pulled his fingers out and then he leaned in and licked a line off Gerard’s ass.

”Mmmm, I think the frosting is the best on wedding cake.”

”Mmmm wedding cock.”

”Annnnnnd CUT!”

Gerard collapsed in a heap as everyone clapped.

”Great job guys and congrats to Gerard on his prostate exam.”

”Who’s up for beers?”

A collective cheer went up and everyone filed out of the room except Patrick. He walked up to Pete and took his hand. He licked it and smiled.

”Looks like you wore him out Panda.”

”Mmm, shall we let him sleep it off?”

”Yeah, we can save him a beer.”

Pete got off the bed and grabbed for his robe. Patrick beat him though.

”What gives Trick?”

”How about a hot shower first.”

Pete smirked when Patrick grabbed his hand and pushed it against his hard on.

”I could do with a little cleaning up I think.”

Patrick smiled and led Pete out of the room just as Gerard started to snore.


	4. Heartbreak in Stereo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick pulls Pete aside.
> 
> ”He’s really a mess about that bastard of a boyfriend. I think he really loved him.”
> 
> ”He doesn’t deserve a guy like Gerard.”
> 
> Pete was growling and Patrick smirked.
> 
> ”What are you gonna do about it Panda?”
> 
> ”I’m gonna make him forget.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I had someone get upset about Pete's treatment of Gerard in [Omega Re-Imagined](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7905424/chapters/18059275) and say quote
> 
> "sigh this fic gets me into ships then they turn out to be dicks,"
> 
> I felt bad so i wanted to show them that this ship can be beautiful so _***TheKingOfCrossroads***_ this fic is now dedicated to you! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Heartbreak in Stereo ~ Pencey Prep

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

”I’m Boooored.”

”Me too. Why did Brian have to go on a scouting mission.”

”Cause that’s his job.”

”Cookies!”

”Careful their still warm.”

”Yum!”

”What’s so…oh man, that smells amazing!”

”Bobby baked!”

”Yes, I can tell!”

Patrick, Brendon, and Ryan fell on the fresh cookies that Bob presented them with. They were heart shape with bits of frosting on them in the form of a little B.

”Awww Bobby misses Brian too.”

”Well of course I do idiot, my bed’s been cold for three days!”

”Well you could…”

Brendon was cut off by the door opening and a very sad Gerard walking in. He slumped into the sofa next to Patrick and sighed.

”Hey Gee, what’s wrong?”

”I saw Frank.”

”Oh! Did he like you’re new techniques?”

”Did you show him the new tricks you learned to stay longer?”

”Not exactly.”

_”Are you fucking kidding me Gerard?”_

_”But I did it for us Frankie!”_

_”You went and starred in a porn video for us?!”_

_”You said to!”_

_”I said to watch the video and learn from it, not get fucked by the guy in it and since when are you a bottom?”_

_”I…”_

_”You know what, it’s doesn’t matter. We are officially done now.”_

_”No Frankie, please! I love you, I did this to learn what I was doing wrong and I learned so much!”_

_”Yeah? What did you learn?”_

_”I…I learned how much prep you go through for me so we can have good sex. I learned that I need to pay attention to special places inside of you to make the experience the best for you. I learned that your needs are more important so that you can cum first and I can feel it knowing that I did that to you.”_

_”I guess that’s all true, but the fact remains you cheated on me and I can’t forgive that.”_

_”Frankie…”_

_”Goodbye Gerard.”_

”And he just left. I did everything for him…for us and he just left.”

Gerard picked up one of the cookies and it broke in half. If that wasn’t a sign, he didn’t know what was.

”Well I say good riddance.”

Gerard looked up and saw Pete in the doorway.

”Panda, you can’t just say that!”

”Why not Trick? I would be flattered if someone did that for me. Especially when it was clear that once Gerard learned everything that he could, he was quitting and going back to the ungrateful bastard again.”

”Well I guess that doesn’t matter anymore huh?”

Gerard looked at the broken heart cookie in his hand.

”I was only fooling myself.”

”Oh Gee.”

”Group hug guys!”

Gerard found himself in the middle of a puppy pile of hugs and kisses and all the love he would need…so why was his heart still breaking.

”I know what Gee needs.”

”Oh yeah, what’s that Trick?”

”A threesome.”

”WHAT?!”

”That’s a great idea.”

Everyone looked up and saw Brian in the doorway.

”Baby, you’re home!”

Bob ran into the kitchen and came out with the biggest heart shape cookie they had ever seen. It was highly decorated unlike the other cookies and in the center is said B & B Forever.

”Oh honey, how sweet.”

Bob walked over and held the cookie up for him. Brian licked the frosting off and then kissed Bob. The cookie was crushed between them, but neither seems to care. Once they pulled apart Bob was breathless and Brian smirked.

”I think you are sweeter though.”

”I think you guys just made a huge mess.”

Indeed the cookie was all over them.

”I guess I need a shower then, but first…I need to eat my dessert.”

”Oh Bri.”

It seemed impossible, but Brian scooped Bob in his arms and carried him out of the room.

”They are so cute!”

”I want a love like that.”

”Guys…what about me!?”

Everyone looked at Gerard.

”We love you too Gee!”

”No no no, what Patrick said!”

”Oh…yeah! A threesome!”

”Who would be in it?”

”That’s easy. Gerard, me, and Panda.”

\

”Shoot.”

”Oh you knew that already Ry.”

”I know, but a boy can dream right?”

”Well It’s not like Gee is going anywhere now so you will get your chance with him.”

”Yay!”

The hug continued, but Gerard was distracted by the look that Patrick and Pete shared. He had a feeling that this impromptu threesome meant something else, but he couldn’t figure out what.

”Fuck! More, Bri, please!”

”That’s my good little bitch, take it like the whore you are.”

”Uh…okay, I am out of here cause this is like hearing your parents fuck.”

”Yeah, seriously.”

Ryan and Brendon left quickly. Pete looked at Patrick and Gerard.

”Shall we go discuss the scene?”

”Sounds good to me.”

”But…”

”No but’s Gee, let’s go.”

Pete grabbed Gerard and flipped him over his shoulder.

”Well maybe one butt.”

Patrick slapped Gerard’s ass playfully and then followed the two of them out of the room watching the bewildered face on the newest porn star.

*

*

*

”So how about the young lover discovers his lover with another in bed.”

”Ugh, cheating is so cliché though.”

”Well then how about Gerard stumbles upon two young lovers and they ask his to join them.”

”That’s a little better.”

“Where would two people be having sex though where anyone can catch them?”

”Hmmm, have to think about that.”

”How about a hotel room, but not theirs.”

Brian turned to Patrick.

”What do you mean Trick?”

”Well back before key cards, people use to sneak into empty hotel rooms and sleep there.”

”Oh, so you guys would be using the room and Gerard like works for the motel or something?”

”Yeah and we invite him in so he won’t tell on us.”

”I like that, it’s creative.”

”What do you think Pete?”

”Yeah, we could make that work.”

”Gee do you like the idea?”

”What…oh yeah sure, it’s fine.”

Patrick pulls Pete aside.

”He’s really a mess about that bastard of a boyfriend. I think he really loved him.”

”He doesn’t deserve a guy like Gerard.”

Pete was growling and Patrick smirked.

”What are you gonna do about it Panda?”

”I’m gonna make him forget.”

*

*

*

”Alright, so we have the floor for the next two hours. These rooms are still being renovated so there is no one else here. Extras?”

”Right here!”

”So just walk down the hall and nod to Gerard as you pass.”

”Got it!”

”Gerard?” Gerard? Gee!”

”What, oh yeah, sorry Bobby.”

Bob sighed.

”You are going around checking the rooms to make sure they are ready for the next guests. When you get to this door you find you can hear something behind it. You open it and see Patrick and Pete on the bed.”

”Right, got it.”

Gerard was lost in his head. Bob could see that. He couldn’t think why anyone wouldn’t want the sweet older man as a companion. He hoped that he would find love again very soon.

”Alright, this is a take, quiet on the set.”

Brendon and Ryan got into position and Gerard made it into his.

”Ready and Scene one, The Lovers Get Caught…and…ACTION!”

Gerard walked down the hall checking the doors making sure they were locked. He saw Brendon and Ryan coming towards him. Ryan was holding onto Brendon’s arm and it made Gerard a little sad even though he knew they were acting.

”Evening folks.”

”Evening to you Sir.”

”I hope you enjoyed the show.”

”Yes we did and the night swimming was wonderful too.”

”Well you have a good rest of the evening then.”

”Thank you, we will.”

Gerard bowed slightly and then let them go. Bob zoomed in on Gerard’s face and captured the longing in his eyes. He was sad that it was real, but it would look great in the video. Gerard moved closer to the right room. He stepped up and juggled the handle and Bob zoomed in on the handle turning in Gerard’s hand. Gerard made a face and turned it again. He then leaned into the door and right on cue, Patrick moaned loudly. Gerard’s body language froze. He turned the handle and opened the door a bit. He then stepped back so Bob could get a shot of what Patrick and Pete were doing. He then pulled away and got a shot of Gerard looking in catching his quiet gasp with the microphone.

”Oh my.”

Patrick was on his knees with his face in the pillow and Pete was behind him eating him out. Gerard whimpered. Bob saw tears start to form in his eyes. He looked at Brian, but Brian shook his head so Bob kept filming.

”Fuck, Pete…I need.”

”Tell me what you need baby.”

”Your cock, I need it so bad.”

Gerard watched Pete pull away from Patrick. Patrick turned over and Pete grabbed the lube. He slicked his fingers up and pushed them into Patrick slowly. Gerard remembered doing that to Frank. Frank. Why couldn’t he understand? Why didn’t he love Gerard enough to see the truth? Gerard felt a tear slipping down and quickly wiped it away trying to stay in character. He wasn’t getting hard though. His brain was too focused on his lost boyfriend.

”Pete.”

Patrick whispered to Pete so that the camera didn’t pick it up. He pulled Pete down and whispered in his ear.

”Gee isn’t getting hard. He is too lost in his head.”

”Well…we need to fix that then.”

”So we are going off script then?”

”Yeah, I think so.”

Pete and Patrick nodded and Pete pulled away from Patrick. They both turned to the door much too soon by the look on Bob’s face and beckoned Gerard in. Gerard wasn’t thinking as he entered the room. He moved up to the bed as if in a trance. Patrick slipped off to his knees and started to undo his pants. Pete pulled him in like he was kissing him, but instead he whispered in his ear.

”Relax baby, let Trick and I take care of you. We’ll make you forget all about him.”

Gerard started to say something, but was cut off by Pete’s mouth. He kissed Gerard with everything he had to show the older man how much he was wanted. He swallowed a moan that indicated that Patrick had freed his cock and was now expertly taking care of it. Gerard’s knees began to buckle and Pete caught him.

”Got you beautiful.”

Patrick pulled off and they both guided him into the bed. Patrick kissed Gerard was he moved to hover over his cock.

”I’m going to ride you while Pete fucks you slowly and we both drive you crazy.”

Gerard whimpered again and Patrick smirked as he slowly moved down his cock. Meanwhile Pete took the lube and reslicked his fingers. Then he traced Gerard’s opening slowly watching the man buck up into his partner. That was good for the camera. When he had teased Gerard enough Pete pushed his finger in and listened to Gerard’s gasps and moans. He finger fucked the man with one, then two aiming for his prostate. He had a bit of an agenda with this. He wanted Gerard and Patrick to both cum so that he could fuck Gerard solo and show him how much he cared for the new porn star. He was a star in Pete’s eyes, he just had to convince him. Sure enough when he continued to press on it, he saw Gerard’s fingers tighten on Patrick as he pounded into the younger man. Patrick was panting and bucking wildly on his own. Pete reached around and fisted his cock and licked and sucked on his neck as he continued to finger bang Gerard. He mouthed to Bob to let Patrick cum knowing it would set Gerard off. Bob looked at Brian and saw them both nod. He twisted his fist in that way that drove Patrick crazy and Patrick cried out and came all over Pete’s fist. His internal muscles squeezed Gerard’s cock and on a downward thrust, Pete managed to grab Gerard’s cock and pull it out of Patrick making his cum splash all over Patrick’s ass. He then leaned down and gave some eye candy to the camera by licking the salty cream off Patrick while Patrick moaned. He pulled his fingers out of Gerard and pressed Gerard’s cum into Patrick ass as he licked and sucked on the flesh. When he knew Patrick couldn’t take anymore, he stopped and Patrick climbed off and lay down next to Gerard. Pete moved up between Gerard’s legs and pulled them over his hips teasing his with his cock.

”Gonna fuck you now and make you forget everything.”

Pete knew the audience would think he was talking about the hotel worked catching him and Patrick in the room, but the look in Gerard’s eyes told him that he was talking about how badly that asshole treated him. Gerard just nodded and closed his eyes taking a deep breath as Pete pushed in.

”Oh God!”

Patrick was tired, but he laid there peppering kisses to Gerard’s face and whispering in his ear how good he was doing and how much Pete and him wanted to take care of Gerard. He saw a tear roll down and licked it up. He knew that now they were more likely tears of joy and acceptance. He watched as Pete pressed fully into the older man and waited a bit for him to get used to Pete’s girth. Then he pulled out and began fucking him earnestly.

”Fuck baby, you feel so good. Love how my cock feel being squeezed by your tight ass.”

Gerard knew that they were lines for the viewer, but he also knew there was something else under them. Pete was telling Gerard how much he liked being inside of him cause he cared. This is something that he could have if he wanted it. He could have Pete caring about him in a real relationship. He could have this life without the jealousy. Gerard moaned, but more for the idea of that kind of happiness. He arched his back to meet Pete’s thrusts. He wanted to show Pete how much he wanted him, cared about him…maybe even loved him. Not like he had with Frank cause they were together for a while, but yeah, it could get there, maybe even bigger.

”Hey Gee’s getting hard again.”

”Nice. Pete let’s see if we can’t get another prostate exam here, that video really took off.”

Pete nodded, but he barely heard Brian or Bob. He was looking at Gerard and concentrating on making him feel good, feel wanted, feel loved. Patrick could see that and he encouraged his best friend and co-star in that direction. Soon the room began to shrink and it was just Pete and Gerard in their own world. Pete pounding on Gerard’s prostate to make him feel good resulted in the exam that Brian requested, but then Pete kept going chasing his own orgasm forgetting that he was doing it for the camera.

”Please Pete, I wanna *pant pant* I wanna feel you.”

”Yeah baby, yeah, I’m gonna fill you up so that I am a part of you from now on.”

”Yes, I want that. Want that so badly.”

Before Pete could even think about it he groaned and started to cum in Gerard’s ass. Bob groaned about losing the money shot, but Brian made him point the camera to Pete and Gerard. They were leaning over kissing while Pete was cumming and it was a beautiful moment.

”We can get him cumming another time. Catch that true love moment.”

Bob sighed in happiness as he focused the camera. Pete and Gerard were kissing and then it turned into a lazy smile and a fucked out chuckle. Brian noted that Patrick slipped off the bed and motioned the lighting and sound to leave with him. Brian grabbed Bob and pulled him out the door. Bob kept filming their exit. As he walked out of the room he zoomed in on them again from afar and even though there was no sound he could clearly see the words mouthed from Pete.

“I love you Gee.”


	5. The Unexpected Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Frankie…”
> 
> ”Look, I wanted to apologize. I was an asshole to you. I’m not saying I fully understand why you went to an extreme for me like that, but I should have been flattered and more understanding. I think I lost the best thing I ever had.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So another fic ends. It's not exactly the ending that you all wanted, but I think it is a good one. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”And the award for best new comer goes to…GEE WAY!”

Gerard covered his face in shock. He was pushed to his feet by Patrick and his boyfriend. Pete stood up and hugged and kissed him as the crowd clapped and some wolf whistled and cat called. Pete flipped them the finger and Gerard laughed into the kiss. He headed to the stage.

”Wow, uh thank you! You know a year ago, I never would have thought my life would be like this. I never thought that I would have a job that I love so much. Friends that felt more like family and a wonderful boyfriend that loved and respected me for who I was. I am grateful for all of that, but you know…without the fans…I would not have this.”

He held out the phallic shaped award.

”Thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity to make movies and magic for you all!”

The crowd roared and clapped. People stood up and Gerard blushed. He looked over at his table where his coworkers, who were his friends and family, stood too. Some had awards in front of them as well. Gerard was proud that he could add his to the collection. He waved at them and they waved back. At that moment, Gerard felt like the luckiest man on earth.

*

*

*

”I can bake better than this.”

”Of course you can baby.”

Bob huffed over the mini pastries as Brian soothed his artistic nerve. Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer were all dancing to the silly song the DJ decided to play. It was like being at a wedding reception at times. Patrick was talking to Andy, Joe, and Ray about something and Ray seemed pretty excited about it as Patrick pointed up to the lights and Andy nodded. Gerard was leaning against the wall waiting for Pete to return. He was smiling and quietly laughing at his family.

”Gee?”

”Yes, can I…Frankie.”

”Hey…uh congratulations on your win.”

”Oh…thanks.”

”So what have you been up to lately?”

”Oh you know…just work.”

”Y-Yeah, I saw the videos. You’re really good.”

”Frankie…”

”Look, I wanted to apologize. I was an asshole to you. I’m not saying I fully understand why you went to an extreme for me like that, but I should have been flattered and more understanding. I think I lost the best thing I ever had.”

”Nah, I was shallow and unfeeling about you and your needs in bed. I may have been a good boyfriend outside the bedroom, but inside I was horrible. You were right to be mad at me.”

”Yeah, but I didn’t have to end it like that.”

”I think we both made mistakes.”

”Hey babe, here’s your drink.”

Pete walked up and kissed Gerard’s cheek.

”Hey, Pete Wentz.”

”Yeah, I know. I like your work, especially with Gee.”

”Well that’s more like pleasure than work honestly.”

Gerard blushed.

”It was good seeing you Gee and congrats again.”

”You too Frankie. Hey, call me, we can have lunch and catch up.”

”I’d like that.”

Frank waved and then walked away disappearing into the crowd.

”Who was that babe, a fan?”

Gerard looked back at his ex and smiled.

”Nah, just a good friend.”

Gerard turned to Pete and smiled.

”Want to dance?”

”Yeah, but not here.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, I’d rather dance with you, in our hotel room, horizontally.”

”Sounds like fun, mind if I join?”

Gerard saw Patrick walking up to them.

”Oh, I could film it. The celebration of the award winners!”

Bob walked up with Brian.

”Are you guys going to use natural lighting cause I have this great new bulb I found on line that I have been dying to try out.”

Ray, Andy, and Joe joined them.

”Hey! We could be the audience.”

”Yeah and then we could critique the performance.”

”Oh, we could give a reward for it!”

Brendon, Ryan, and Spencer bounced over next still full of energy from who knows where. Pete looked at Gerard.

”Well Gee?”

Gerard looked at everyone that had helped him through a difficult break up and helped him get his life back and his confidence.

”Yeah, that sounds great.”

The whole gang whooped. They all scattered to get what they needed and Pete and Gerard were left alone. Pete leaned up and whispered in his ear.

”Wanna rehearse while they are gone?”

Gerard grinned.

”Well practice does make perfect.”

He giggled and Pete smirked. He picked Gerard up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him out the room.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, updates, and just general fun convo, follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki! ^-^
> 
> You can also find my Feisty!Patrick @thePetetoherPat there as well as my Clueless!Gee @Geescluelesgirl


End file.
